The Reunion
by earthbound angel 24
Summary: Bella attends her ten year high school reunion. Is everyone the same as they used to be, or are they just pretending? O/S A/H A sprinkle of zest too.


The Reunion

The car came to a halt in front of the familiar brick building. It hadn't changed much in the ten years since I've been gone. Turning up today, made all of the memories from high school come flooding back.

"You gonna be okay, kiddo?" Charlie asked from the drivers seat.  
"Yeah, Dad. Everything's gonna be fine. Thanks for bringing me here. I knew old rusty would never make it."  
"Just call me if you need anything." I smiled and stepped out of the police cruiser. "Bells?" I turned my head and looked back at Charlie, "give 'em hell kid."  
I shook my head at my father and smoothed down the front of my dress. "Here goes nothing." I muttered to myself before striding acoss the parking lot.

A few people were milling around, greeting old friends and meeting new ones. I slipped passed them as I always used to do when younger. Although, it was always harder back then. Being the chubby teen daughter of the police chief, I was always a target for ridicule.  
It makes me wonder why I ever came back, seeing as I only had one friend at this school. Alice Brandon. She was a goth and a social outcast, much in the same way I was. Teased and targeted for the way she looked. Unfortunately, she couldn't make it this evening. She is showcasing her new fashion lines in Milan as we speak. That's right, Alice now runs her own fashion label: AW Designs.

I stepped into the building and the familiarity of it all made it seem like I had never been away. The jocks were loudly jeering and guffawing at each other. The sluts were tossing their hair and fake laughing. Nerds sitting at one of the large round tables tapping away on their smart phones. Like I said, nothing had changed much.

My stomach grumbled and I remembered that I hadn't eaten since breakfast. I made my way over to the buffet table, and that's when it all started.

"Oh look everyone." The voice screeched, like nails down a chalk board. "Who knew we'd find Blubba at the food table!" The mocking laughter that followed sounded like yowling cats on heat. I swallowed the bile that had risen in my throat and turned to face my old bully. Jessica Stanley. She looked even more fake now than she did ten years ago, if that were even possible.  
"Jessica." I replied coldly. "I see you haven't changed a bit."  
"Neither have you. Still as fat as you always were." She taunted. One of her skanky plastic friends started insistently tapping her on the shoulder. "WHAT LAUREN?!" She yelled, making a few people nearby turn and stare.  
"Edward Cullen has arrived." She whispered loudly.  
Jessica grinned and started fussing over her make up, while I stared over her shoulder at the adonis that had just entered the room. Edward was my teen crush. Way out of my league and I was always too shy to ever talk to him. After high school, Edward had gone to college in New York to study music. He became one of the fastest rising solo artists in the country, with each of his singles going straight to the top of the charts. Everyone was eager to get his autograpgh and a picture with him, including the gaggle of tramps in front of me. Jessica had finally finished faffing with her fake up and noticed me staring over her shoulder. She grinned evilly and poked me hard in the shoulder with a orange painted talon.  
"Don't even think about it, Blubba. Like Edward Cullen would ever be interested in the likes of you!" She tossed her fake hair over her shoulder and strutted towards Edward with her pack of trollops following.

I shook my head and turned back to the food. She was right, even after all this time, why would Edward be interested in me?  
"Bella? Bella Swan?" I turned around at the call of my name. "Oh Bella it is you. I'm so glad , you could make it." A tall dark haired woman stood before me, her arm linked with a shorter guy.  
"Angela Webber? Oh my goodness! You look good."  
"Its Cheney now and so do you! You remember my husband Ben?"  
Angela had been one of the very few people that never teased me. She was always nice to me, but with her being a member of Jessicas posse we were never really friends.  
"Not really, no. Sorry Ben." I smiled in his direction.  
"Its okay," he shrugged, "I didn't talk to a lot of people in school either."  
"So how are you Bella? Charlie says you own your own buisness." Angela led us over to a small table nearby.  
"Yes. I make extravagent cakes for all occasions and I own Bellas Bakery. A little tearoom in Seattle. What are you both up to these days?"  
"I work at the church. Took over from my mom after she retired and Ben is a graphic artist."  
"Graphic artist. That's just a fancy name for a tattooist." Ben snorted.  
"You're a tattoo artist?" I asked in disbelief. "But you look so clear of ink."  
"Oh believe me, under this monkey suit there's not a part of me that's not covered in ink." He rolled up one of his sleeves to show me some of the art work adorning his skin. "Angie made me take out my nose ring and comb my hair." He made it sound like punishment but he leaned over and kissed his wife soundly, making me blush and look away in embarrassment.  
"Why change who you are for just one night?" I queried.  
"Isn't that what these things are all about? Living up to pretenses and not showing people who you've really become. Take Jessica for instance, not alot of people know that she has five kids by three different men."  
I snorted and choked on my drink "What?!" I coughed, as Angela patted me on the back.  
"Yeah, its true. We only know because her mom gossips like no tomorrow." Ben motioned that he was going for a smoke and got up from the table, kissing his wife on the head as he went. "Well Bella, its been nice talking to you again, but I must go and mingle with some of the other guests. We should go out for lunch sometime." Angela gave me her number and walked off into the crowd.

I got up and walked back over to the food table. Once again I only had a couple of bites before I was interrupted. It carried on this way for most of the night and everytime I looked into the crowd of mingling bodies, Edward Cullen would be glaring right back, his eyes narrowed in an intense stare. I was right. Somethings never did change.  
****

Later that night I was laying in bed in my old room at Charlies. The front door opened and closed and I heard my husband ascend the stairs. I pretended to be asleep as he crept about the room, trying in vain to be as quiet as possible while he shed his clothes.  
He slipped into bed behind me, naked as the day he was born, just as he always did and wrapped his arm around my middle, caressing the skin of my abdomen.

"I know you're not sleeping." He wispered. "Did you wait up for me?"  
"You know I can't sleep without you here beside me. How was the rest of the reunion?"  
"Same old shit went down, just like it always did when we were younger. Your dad had to arrest Tyler Crowley for teepeeing the parking lot."  
"Typical."  
"You should get some rest. Its been a long day."  
"Why do you love me?" I asked out of the blue.  
"Whoa. Where is this coming from?" He raised himself up on one elbow to look at me better. "Bella, I've always loved you. Ever since we were kids. I just didn't think I was ever good enough for you."  
"But I was fat and ugly. I still am." I started to cry.  
"Bella don't ever say that again. Please don't cry." He leant down and kissed each of my eyelids, effectively removing the tears that had escaped. "Besides, you're not fat, you're carrying my sons." His hand ran across my abdomen again and two sets of little feet kicked against his hand.  
"Make love to me."  
"Bella, I-I.."  
"Please," I whimpered. "Please."  
His resolve crumbled, and he gently rolled me onto my side, laying down behind me. He peppered my neck and shoulders in soft butterfly kisses as he raised my leg and placed it back over his hip. He entered me slowly and gently, tweaking my nipple as he did so, making me moan out loud in pleasure. "Are you okay? I'm not hurting you am I?"  
"No,"I gasped. "Keep going. Its been too long." He kept his pace slow and torturous. "Faster!" I demanded, reaching around to grab a fistful of his hair in my hand. "Please, go faster." I turned my head to look over my shoulder and met his lips in a searing kiss.  
He increased his tempo and with a shuddering jolt, I toppled over the edge into weightlessness as my orgasm errupted throughout my body. Thrusting a couple more times, my husband stilled and joined me in orgasmic bliss. We lay panting for a while before I rolled over in his arms and snuggled into his embrace. "Thank you."  
His chest vibrated beneath me as he chuckled silently. "No need to thank me Love, now get some rest. I love you, my Bella."  
"I love you too, Edward."


End file.
